Rinorian
Rinorians are members of the United Federation of Planets. They are regarded as a fiercely proud civilization, overcoming a troubled path that led them into becoming a star-faring civilization. They are a brother species to the Rossians, a closely related horned species, known for their intelligence and peaceful philosophies. ]] Genders The males of the species are endowed with a large central head horn, and are typically heavy in build. However when young, body types range from very thin to moderately heavy. Once past the equivalent of thirty earth years, a male rinorian will add up to two hundred pounds of muscle within a short span of time (approximately 6 months), which includes a massive thickening of bones throughout their bodies at this time. At this point a male Rinorian increases his maximum strength (the equivalent of seven times stronger than the average human.) All hair in the upper body thickens and lengthens as well, a holdover trait from ancestors, who once supported thick manes or "collars" covering everything but the eyes, nose and mouth. The female of the species are smaller than the males, and feature a gentle ridge that starts on the forehead and follows the curve of the head, stopping at the neck base. Thick hair grows on both sides of the ridges, and is worn down to the shoulders. The hair remains the same length for the lifespan of the individual, and cannot be cut because it is lined with nerve endings and olfactory nerves. This unique trait was an evolutionary device that allowed the ancestral female rinorians to "sense" danger from all sides, allowing the possibility of escape from the numerous dangerous predators alive at that time. Unlike the males, the females do not have any horns. Homeworld This species originated from Rinor, a heavy gravity world, which accounts for the physiology of the Rinorians. From an evolutionary standpoint, they are the descendants from a mammilian-like rhinoceros species (Proto-Rinorian). The horns were once larger, and used to fight for mates, and the right to lead the "herds". The aggressive nature of the males almost lead to their extinction, as younger males were being killed off faster than reproduction could replace them. A massive series of quakes interrupted the situation to such a degree, that many rinorians were separated as land masses drifted apart. (The general accepted theory is the birth of the Rossian race, whose earliest fossils date back to this period.) This resulted in the "great recovery", as several different herds developed independently from each other, and the population grew to a sustainable level. Over millions of years, they became more upright, eventually walking on two legs, with the horn reduced in size now. When angered or upset, a male rinorian will tip his head downward, assuming a fighting pose, horn at the ready. This is considered an instinctive reaction. Space Travel Although early trips into space made the rinorians uncomfortable and fiercely territorial, eventually they grew accustomed and comfortable with their place in the stars, and after two petitions, were accepted into Starfleet. Currently, 1,252 Rinorians are serving aboard various starships, including Captain of the ; Jertrol A'lagh MacNare (Star Trek: Incident at Beta 9). Another Rinorian to serve in Starfleet was Polim n'Ahman who served on the USS ''Potemkin '' under Captain Alec Grigory. (Project Potemkin) Category:Fanon species